Vive Storybrooke
by Snow Whitex Prince Charming
Summary: What if while at the barricades all the beloved Les Misérables characters where transported from 1832 Paris, France to 2011 Storybrooke, Maine when Mr. Gold brought Magic to our world?
1. Chapter 1

It was night. The students of the ABC Club had been waiting for hours. A single flaming torch atop the barricade caged in by cobbles under the lights a fluttering red flag. There was no sign yet of any opposition. A boy climbed down from sentry duty on the barricade. Marius looked up and realized in horror it was Eponine. She sat down with her back to him.

"Hey, little boy, what's this I see? God Eponine the things you do!" Marius cried

"I know this is no place for me, still I would rather be with you!" Cried Eponine

"Get out before the trouble starts! Get out, 'Ponine, you might get shot!" Marius cried

"I've got you worried now, I have! That shows you like me quite a lot..."

"Get Out!" Marius wasn't kidding, suddenly Joly, sentry on the main barricade, saw a figure approach.

"He's back!" He cried the spy they had sent out was let back through the guarded 'gate' into the barricaded street.

"Listen, my friends, I have done as I said. I have been to their lines I have counted each man. I will tell what I can. Better be warned they have armies to spare and our danger is real - We will need all our cunning to bring them to heel." He said

"Have faith! If you know what their movements are we'll spoil their game. There are ways that a people can fight - We shall overcome their power!" Enjolras said

"I have overheard their plans. There will be no attack tonight. They intend to starve you out before they start a proper fight - Concentrate their force, hit us when it's light."

"Liar!" Gavroche cried they all looked up. There was Gavroche, on the top of the barricade.

"Good evening, dear Inspector. Lovely evening, my dear! I know this man, my friends. His name's Inspector Javert! So don't believe a word he says cause none of it's true. This only goes to show what little people can-" Little Gavroche never got to finish his sentence for in that moment a cloud of purple smoke hurled down upon them swallowing the ABC Club and the barricade whole.

_**Blame my Dad for this one guys he planted the idea in my head and it would NOT leave me alone and by "Beloved characters" I mean these specific five:**_

_**Cosette**_

_**Marius**_

_**Enjolras**_

_**Gavroche**_

_**Eponine**_

_**Review please?**_


	2. Chapter 2

Eponine hit the ground hard. Jarring a cry from her throat, she was no longer at the barricade she was… were was she? Sitting up Eponine looked around she was laying on a slab of stone surrounded by metal beasts; she could see what looked like a small porch leading into a small building just beyond. Scrambling to her feet Eponine rushed toward the building opening the door she poked her head inside. The building was a sort of small café. Just like the ABC Café he and the boys met up in back home. A sweet looking old woman looked up and saw Eponine quickly making her way over to the frightened girl. And when the woman spoke Eponine did not understand her words. Frowning Eponine said

"I am Eponine Thenardier, where am I?"

To Eponine's dismay the woman did not understand her either, but the woman was kind and lead Eponine to a chair where she was given water to drink Eponine tried to thank the woman but the language barrier presented problems. Eponine sighed, she was in a strange place by herself with no one to talk too and then it hit her, where were the other rebels? And more importantly where was Marius?

* * *

Emma and David strode into Granny's on a call about a strange girl who was dressed like a boy from long ago, she was easy to spot for she just kept repeating

_"__Où suis-je__? __Où sont mes amis __?__"_ In a foreign tongue Emma strode towards the girl, her face was smudged with dirt and she looked scared

"Hey, I'm Emma… what's your name?" Emma asked her the girl frowned and said

"_Je ne comprends pas__ ce que vous dites Mademoiselle, je suis Éponine Thénardier._ " Emma swore under her breath.

"Does anybody here speak French?" She asked there was silence and then Archie Hopper stood up.

"I do" _of coarse you do._ Emma thought

"Have at it" Emma said as Archie walked up to the young woman.

_"__Bonjour__ mademoiselle, vous s'il vous plaît nous dire votre nom?__" _Archie said the girl blathered on in French long rambling sentences with lots of hand gestures. By the time she was done Archie looked sick.

"What did she say?" Emma asked

"She said her name is Eponine Thénardier, she says her friends and little brother are missing," Emma paled

"Tell her we'll find them."

_**TADA! REVIEW!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Gavroche landed with a thud, the young gamin looked around stunned, on minute he was at the barricade the next he was in a wood.

"Gavroche!" The boy looked up to see three of the rebels of from the barricade and a pretty blonde girl approaching him. These rebels were: Enjolras, the brave, ambitious leader of their revolution, Grantaire, the drunken cynic, and Marius, the idealistic student who had become a love struck fool, the blonde clung to Marius desperately which led Gavroche to believe she was Cosette, the girl Marius would not stop rambling on about. The young gamin was his feet in a moment and went to join his friends,

"Where are we?" He asked looking at all four of his companions for an answer. But no one could give him one.

"Where are Combeferre and Courfeyrac? Weren't they right next to the barricade when-" Gavroche was cut off when two new arrivals appeared, one male, one female.

* * *

Emma wished she had taken French it would make this so much easier. Before her now was five people three of which were only a few years younger than her, one was a boy about Henry's age, and one was a young blonde about eighteen or nineteen.

"Um… hi?" Emma began slowly, the blonde girl frowned and then said in heavily accented English.

"You're English?" This surprised Emma greatly

"You speak English? Oh thank God!"

"Yes _mademoiselle_" said the man next to the blonde,

"We all do, except for the boy." Emma sighed in relief,

"Good, I'm Emma and this is David."

"Baron Marius Pontmercy, and this is Cosette." Three members of the group groaned at the sound of Marius' name.

"I'm Enjolras," Said the blonde man of the group

"Grantaire" slurred one, the boy said some thing in French, which Enjolras quickly responded to.

"_Mon nom est Gavroche_" Emma didn't need to speak French to recognize the boy's name was Gavroche.

"Do any of you know a Eponine Thenardier?" David asked

"'Ponine's here?" Marius asked

"Yes, she's worried about you." Emma said Enjolras quickly translated for Gavroche before turning to Emma,

"Thank you _mademoiselle_" he said.

_**TADA! REVIEW!**_


End file.
